bare those sanded teeth
by callmesandy
Summary: Maria and Sam are forced to have sex by bad guys, but it could be worse. Actually, it was mostly okay. (Maria Hill/Sam Wilson)


Not mine, no profit garnered. For the trope bingo spots: FUCK OR DIE & FUTURE FIC. For the gwyo settings bingo spot below. Title and opening quote from Christy Crutchfield's Tell Me About the Hopeless Monster. Thanks to A for beta help! Warning for non-con elements!

* * *

 _Did he come like your parade_  
 _after the snow_  
 _like the one where you tell me_  
 _"At the end come the futures."_

 _Did he stand by your campfire trying_  
 _to bare those sanded teeth,_  
 _those hopelessly sharp claws_  
 _glued to his side._

"We're going to have to have sex," Maria said. "I think it was that kind of powder."

"You just know," Sam said. He sighed and rubbed absently at his thigh. She could see he was starting to get hard. "Damn it, you're right. But we don't have to."

She glanced at him. He knew very well they had to. The pain was already starting. She started to remove her suit. "It's not that bad. You're single, right?"

He nodded. He only took off his suit enough to get his hand on his dick. She said, "You're attractive to me. I've seen you watch my ass. It could be worse."

"Right, worse ways to be forced by chemicals to have sex," Sam said. He took off his suit more.

"Forced by these agents of whathisface," Maria said. "Hey, it could have been one of the other Avengers. It could have been that Spider kid."

"Oh, ouch, you win on that. That kid is, he's a kid." He was already nearly pushing her against the wall. She didn't think he'd realized it.

"And we're adults."

He smiled at her and kissed her. It was quickly desperate and wet. She said, "It will take more than once I bet, so we should try to draw it out."

"Okay," Sam said. He was touching her cunt, quick, questioning movements, looking to see what made her happy and wet. She lifted her leg and he was fucking her, hard.

The first time was pretty great. She came easily. They took a break for as long they could, before the pain was overwhelming so the second time wasn't so bad. She looked for a way out, feeling the wall for an exist. Sam was behind her, kneading her breasts. She said, "Nothing like lube here, so no putting in my ass."

"I assumed," Sam said. "You won't get pregnant, right?"

"I worked for SHIELD, don't worry." He slowly dragged his dick back and forth through her cunt, warming her up, trying to get her wet again. It still ached in a bad way when he pushed inside her but not as bad it could be. He was a very polite forced sex partner.

By the fifth time, it was just rote and painful. She said, "I think it's finally wearing off. Don't you think?"

"It's been about an hour," Sam said.

She was aching and sore. She shook her head and tried to get dressed again, delicately. Almost all of the pain was from the sex. She felt raw and gross. She imagined Sam felt about same, judging by the way he was easing on his suit.

"What is even the point of this?"

"The idea is usually to distract the agents who show up, or kill them in an embarrassing fashion," Maria said. She kept rapping on parts of the wall. Finally, now that she didn't need to fuck every minute, she heard a hollow place. She took out a mini bomb Stark had made and placed it on the wall.

She stepped back and pushed Sam against the wall with her as the wall blew. "The bad guys dosed us to get away," Maria said.

"It probably worked," Sam said. He was already pulling at the wall to open it further. "So we've got a kind of spiral staircase going way up. Way way up."

"My quads have already had enough of a workout," Maria said, frowning. She went through the wall after Sam, of course, and started following him up.

It was a nice view, she'd always liked Sam's ass. She sighed and kept climbing. She was sure to keep an eye to the sides and down the staircase to make sure no one else came for them.

At the top, she and Sam both pushed on a stone of some sort to finally get out. They looked around. Somehow they'd traveled all the way across the city and up an entire column of the ancient stone bridge that the city was built around. Maria sat down. "I'm exhausted."

"Me, too, damn," Sam said. "I finally have some bars, though, maybe someone can fly out and pick us up."

"Tell them to land right there," Maria said, pointing. "I don't think I can get up."

"Me either."

They did have to walk to the quinjet, though. Maria was exhausted enough she just closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in the Avengers health facility. "Really, I'm fine," she said automatically.

She was mostly fine. She checked out the next morning and went back to her room.

Sam came by the next morning, knocking on her door hesitantly. "I really am fine," she said.

"I'm sure you are," Sam said. "I'm a little sore. A lot sore."

"All these male geniuses who were once teenagers and none of them made a salve for overused dick," Maria said, smiling. "It's a tough world."

He laughed. "You can be very blunt, I like that." He looked at her seriously. "You swear you're fine?"

"I am, are you?"

"I'm good," Sam said. "You were right, that could have been a lot worse. If it had to happen, I'm glad it was you."

"Same," Maria said.

The first time had been really good. It was another week before she was even interested in masturbating, but when she was, she thought about the first time as she used her vibrator.

"Forced sex gas?" Pepper squeaked. They were having lunch like they did every week. "That sounds awful."

"It wasn't horrible," Maria said. "It was Sam, so."

"So as long as the guy is hot, having sex without consent isn't so bad," Pepper said. Pepper looked compassionate, like she didn't need Maria to cover up anything bad. Pepper was an amazingly kind person considering her long association with Tony Stark.

"It really wasn't that bad. We were both not consenting, we are both single. The first time was pretty good, honestly."

"Okay," Pepper said. "Sure."

"Pepper, I promise, if i had something serious to say or complain about, I wouldn't be telling you about it. I actually think the counselors at work are good at their jobs, unlike every other single person I work with," Maria said.

Pepper laughed at that one. "Okay, I believe you. So, maybe it's a hilarious story to tell at the retirement home, hey, you'll never believe this one."

"Actually, I'll be at a retirement home for other secret agents. You can't let people who've seen what we've seen wander around with dementia," Maria said.

"Fine, when you're in your 60s, hanging out with other fit seniors."

"Fury's in his 60s," Maria said.

"Okay, I take it back, you'll never tell anyone and it won't be a funny story ever," Pepper said, with her happy smile. She had that expression a lot now that she was back with Stark.

"It's a story I can tell you," Maria said. "That's good, right? Does that reassure you I have friends?"

"Yes, it does. I'm glad you have a friend which is me," Pepper said.

"I'll call Melinda tomorrow and tell her, too."

Pepper was happy in her marriage and pregnancy and wanted the same thing for everyone she liked. Whether those people needed the same thing for happiness or not, Maria thought.

Still, the first time had been pretty good. Maria decided she could try a little dating, possibly.

She went to Sam's place at the Avengers compound and knocked on his door. He answered immediately. He said, "Hey, good to see you."

"I was thinking we should go on a date."

Sam grinned. "You are very blunt. I like it."

"That's good," Maria said, smiling. "So is that a yes on a date?"

"Sure, that first time was pretty good. But what are we gonna talk about besides work? You do have other interests, right?"

"Of course," Maria said. "I like military history, Edward Enniful's run so far as editor of British Vogue, and Magnum P.I."

"I love Magnum P.I," Sam said. "I also like military history."

"Between those two things and sexual compatibility, we should have at least one good date," Maria said.

"Absolutely," Sam said. "I assume we're going right now."

"Did you have other plans?"

"There's a great documentary on the influenza epidemic 100th anniversary on PBS," Sam said. "But I got a dvr."

"We can watch it after dinner."

"I also have the complete Magnum on blu-ray," Sam said with some kind of obscene eyebrow waggle. She liked it.

"So do I," Maria said. "We can watch it at my place after our second date."

"Blunt and confident, I very much like it," Sam said.

It was a great first date. They didn't get to watch the documentary but Maria was happy to discover that great first time wasn't a fluke of forced sex powder. The second date was even better.


End file.
